By using a lens and camera with a special structure, an image including a 360° view around the camera may be obtained. Technologies for processing and utilizing such images are being variously proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology that computes the three-dimensional coordinates of an object by using the data of feature points extracted from a moving image taken using a full-perimeter camera. Also, Patent Literature 2 describes a technology that converts an image taken using a fisheye lens into a remapped image that has been remapped onto a cylindrical surface, and detects information such as the distance to an object on the basis of the remapped image.